Life In Puente Antiguo
by Imaginationstation196
Summary: Darcy has had her life thrown about since she met the god of thunder and now he's returned...with a bigger problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of this story all rights reserved to marvel. I only own the plot/theme for this fic.**

**_Please read and review. If you find some story that resembles mine to a great extent please PM me or write it down in a review. Thanks._**

It was a normal day in Puente Antiguo or as normal as it gets in SHIELD-orientated places. Darcy Lewis stomped down the staircase to the lab that was built in the SHIELD emporium for Jane, upon arrival, she jabbed in the code-digits and the metal doors slid open with a 'whoosh'.

"Janeeeee! Why on earth didn't you tell me that Fury was coming AND he was bringing that douche bag with him".

Jane sighed and looked up from her research. "His name is Coulson. Agent Phil Coulson". Darcy rolled her eyes. "Does it look like I care what his name is"?

Jane gave Darcy a crooked smile. "You should, he still has to give back your iPod". Darcy grumbled something and headed off in the direction of the cafeteria in search of some good company. Jane was always buried in work and never gave in to her pleas to go out. Heck, she even refused to go to get a drink because the research she was doing required 'Tremendous amounts of focus'.

The cafeteria was a small tiny room with two tables lined up to the side. The only time you could get fresh food was on Wednesdays, when Tony Stark came to pay his weekly visit. Other than that, there were six vending machines available (Courtesy of Tony Stark) to satisfy your empty stomach. Darcy had always been a social person so making friends at SHIELD was not such a big problem, despite the fact that there were hardly any people interested in making friends her.

Darcy entered the cafeteria and was not surprised to find it empty. Today was a Tuesday which meant she was going to have to help herself, she went to the vending machines and selected a small pack of tortilla chips along with a bar of Cadbury and Ceres fruit juice. She picked two of each knowing that Jane would be hungry too. She went back down to the lab and heard loud voices emitting from the room.

"I beg your pardon Director, but the contract clearly states that I have the authority to allow or prohibit anyone from entering the lab premises".

"Ms. Foster this situation is an emergency and need I remind you that the 'contract' also states that in an emergency the following rules can be compromised".

Jane was on the verge of losing all patience and kicking Fury's butt. "So let me get this straight, you want me to house a homicidal megalomaniac who destroyed half of Manhattan and killed thousands of people just because he found out he was adopted"?!

Nick Fury sighed wearily and glared at Jane with his one good eye. "I'm just as pleased as you are about this deal Ms. Foster but this contract guarantees inter-galactic relations with the universe's most powerful kingdom".

Darcy stood with her ears pressed against the doors trying to make out more of their argument when suddenly the doors slid open and Fury walked out. She would have fallen in if not for the railing on the side, her loud yelp made Fury stop and look at her. She realized she must look ridiculous hugging bottles and bags of juice and chips. Fury rose one brow at her. "Ms. Lewis?"

Darcy blinked. "Uhh Director Fury". Fury stared then shook his head and continued walking, muttering something about 'crazy scientists and their assistants'. Darcy stared after him and then rushed into the lab. She hurriedly closed the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Fury gives me the creeps when he does that one-eye showdown thing". Jane looked up at her and then went back to moping, head in hands. Darcy went to her and plucked a file out of her hands and pulled out a chair beside her. "What happened"? Jane groaned and buried her face even further in. "Thor is coming back to earth". Darcy stopped chewing on her chocolate and turned to Jane wide-eyed. "That's great news, you've been waiting for him like a love-sick puppy, why the long face?

"…..He's bringing Loki with him".

"Oh I ,erm, that's the problem".

"I don't think you understand Darcy but hearing news about Thor's return is probably the best thing I've heard since…well ever, and then there's Loki he's….he's dangerous, evil, psychotic and a load of other things". Jane finished with another sigh. Darcy smiled at her and handed her a bottle of juice which she took gratefully.

"I understand Jane" And Jane looked at her in disbelief. "Okay, I don't understand like most things but he killed about 120 people which is nothing compared to major attacks in the past on Manhattan or the entire world, the only reason why we're hyped up about the entire scenario is because this was an alien attack, form other worldly beings who are far more powerful than we humans could ever imagine . I'm not justifying his crimes, he should be punished severely. But the scale of his crimes wasn't that big, we humans have done far worse".

Jane took another big gulp of juice as she thought about everything Darcy had said. As much as she hated to admit it Darcy did have a point. She was about to dwell further on the subject when Darcy stood up and readjusted her glasses.

"Sorry to spoil the party Jane but I promised Erik I would deliver this to him". She waved the file she had taken from Jane a few minutes ago.

Jane frowned "I'm still working on that, I haven't entered the weather reports or the atmospheric data on this yet". Darcy opened the file and read it through. "Uhh you did Jane, it has data entries from the last two weeks and today". Jane nodded absent-mindedly as she began working on another report. "I guess I'll go and give to him, play nice and don't break anything". And with that Darcy was out the door. Jane smiled and shook her head. Another reason why Darcy was fun to have around.

Darcy walked up the stairs and into the hallway. She contemplated which way to go before finally deciding on the left corridor. She passed several doors one of which had the title ''Romanov" neatly on top. Pausing and looking around she realized she must have walked to the Agents quarters.

"And what are you doing here"? a smooth male voice came from behind her and Darcy let out a small shriek before turning around to glare at the person. "Geez what the hell Clint"? Clint gave her a small grin "I was coming back from training and saw you wandering around here, you looking for Nat"? Darcy gulped "Nope I would like to live a little longer thank you". Clint laughed and shook his head. "So I take it you're lost"?

"Yup, I'm looking for Erik and I kinda forgot the directions to his room but I thought I'd figure it out, turns out I'm not so smart after all". She grinned as Clint gave her the directions to Erik's room. She thanked him quickly and made off from the quarters in case Natasha decided to show up.

Darcy reached Erik's room and knocked loudly.

A muffled response came from inside and then the turning of the lock before the door was yanked open. Erik rubbed his eyes and looked up at Darcy. "Darcy! It's good to see you again kiddo, c'mon in". Darcy smiled warmly at Erik before walking in. "You told me you needed this file done before tomorrow so Jane decided to pick up her pace and get back to work".

Erik chuckled. "I didn't need this file. Director Fury did and he said by tomorrow afternoon". Darcy rose a brow "When you say ''said'' you actually mean he ''threatened'' you, besides I think it's good for Jane to have something to take her mind off Thor you know". At the mention of Thor, Erik's face turned grim, Darcy realized her mistake and apologized but Erik waved it off.

"It's not your fault Darcy, don't apologize…..I heard about Thor coming back and….I'm worried about Jane ". Erki confessed suddenly looking years older. "I know it's not my place to tell her what to do but I want her to be careful around them".

Darcy sighed and took off her glasses. "You mean Loki". She sat down beside him "I wouldn't worry much about Jane, she knows what she's doing". Erik gave a soft smile and Darcy continued. "I remember my first day as Jane's new intern, I kept thinking 'what a science nerd' I'd silently make fun of her in my head whenever she'd launch into one of her lectures about her new theories". Erik laughed. "And what if I told you Jane thought the same"?

Darcy's grumbled but smiled nonetheless. "Okay dad, I did my job and I've been a good girl but my empty stomach needs help big time".

Erik grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Aye Darcy I wish you'd come more often, SHEILD has got me on lockdown in this place".

Darcy made a face "Don't talk like that, you remind me of those old 1800s sailor dudes who sing merry crap on the way to sea". They both laughed and Darcy said her goodbye's to Erik and headed for the lab. She saw Natasha and Clint engaged in deep conversation, the latter waving as she passed by.

She entered the lab and was surprised to find it eerily quiet, she looked around expecting Jane to be buried in some other project. "That's funny" She muttered to herself before turning around and leaving. She had just made it to the doors when they opened.

"Hey Jane! I was w-!" Darcy stopped mouth agape as her jaw hit the floor". There standing right by Jane was Thor and his not-brother Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't Own anything (except for the plot to this story) All rights to Marvel, as always please please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Uhhhh…." Was the only thing that managed to come out of Darcy's mouth.

Jane smiled sheepishly and scratched her head. "Sorry for not telling you sooner Darcy but as soon as you left, Director Fury came in and told me that Thor was coming in early". Thor who had now stopped ogling at Jane looked up to see Darcy and smiled broadly. "Lady Darcy what a pleasure to you again"!

Darcy smiled back. "Same to you big guy, Jane was starting to think you had left her and gone off in search for some other pretty bimbo". Jane blushed and stuttered nervously. "I-it wasn't anything like that". Thor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and grinned. "I have no plans for leaving any time soon, I shall stay here with my Jane and my brother-". A strange strangled sound came from behind and Darcy peeked curiously. Thor let go off Jane, who scuttled back like a rabbit, and steeped aside to reveal The God of Mischief.

Loki glared daggers at Thor and the two women. Darcy couldn't help the snort that escaped her. "And this is the all-powerful ''Loki of Asgard, burdened with a shitty purpose and a muzzle around his mouth". Loki's glare intensified ten-fold on her but either Darcy didn't notice or she didn't care and continued smirking at him.

"Darcy how about you go and get the van ready while I help with their luggage"? Jane asked in a not-so-subtle indication that she didn't want Darcy and her big mouth to cause trouble. Darcy nodded sullenly and pushed the two to the exit, shooting Loki a weird look on the way. She grabbed the keys and left the lab, she took the lift to the 5 floor parking lot and spotted their white Pinzgauer, that was they only vehicle SHIELD had allowed onto their premises.

It had plenty of space in the back so fitting Thor and co. shouldn't be a big problem. She pushed the back seats in as much as possible leaving four seats in the front. Two of which would be shared by Thor and Loki and the other two right at the front, for her and Jane. She wiggled out of the van and shut the door only to find out it was stuck.

"Dammit"! Darcy cursed and kicked the door and as a result, jammed her foot into the side. "Like this day could get any worse". She muttered darkly trying in a futile attempt to break free.

"Need help"? Natasha's monotonous voice came from the front. Darcy brushed her hair to the side and looked up at the agent who was staring at her with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"You have to ask"? Darcy said. Natasha shook her head, walked to the van and with one pull, jerked the door open. Darcy let out a low whistle.

"Mind lending me some of that muscle"? Nat rose a brow and pointed to the girl's already hefty arms. Darcy grinned goofily.

"You and I both know that's not muscle, that's all the cookies'n cream talking". Nat allowed a brief smile to grace her face before it returned to its stoic manner.

"Two words: Be careful". And with that Natasha turned on her heel and left. Darcy stared after her unsure what her words really meant. Before she could think further, she heard Jane calling her.

"Hey Darce, mind bringing the van to the side"? Jane gestured with her free arm. Darcy nodded and hopped into the driving seat, she put it in reverse gear and bought it to a halt right in front of Thor's face. She immediately got out and made sure she hadn't chopped off his nose and started to drag one of the two black suitcases to the car.

"Ahhhh! What did you pack in these things? Meow-muh?" Darcy asked as she pulled again. Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Darcy allowed herself to admire how adorable he looked when he was confused.

"Meow-muh? I'm afraid I've never heard anything like this before, is it like another one of those delights called Poptarts?".

"She means your hammer Thor". Jane said sweetly and shot a side glance at Darcy who was trying her best not to laugh. Thor nodded finally understanding what she meant.

Loki, who had been ignored throughout his arrival (mainly because he was muzzled and no one was interested in talking with him either) picked up his suitcase with one hand and dropped it in the car. Jane opened the trunk and Thor dropped in his case. Darcy who had been updating her Facebook status, shoved her phone into her jersey pocket and glanced at Thor to Loki and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the latter and got into the car

Unfortunately for her Thor hopped into the front leaving her to sit with His Royal Highness. With a sigh, Darcy swung herself up into the back seat only to find it occupied by a black suitcase. She called out to Thor at the front.

"Thor could you please remove your stuff from my seat"?

"I've put my luggage into the back of this vehicle". With a little more twisting Thor finally turned around and saw what case she was talking about. "Oh that belongs to my brother, Loki could please remove it and make space for Lady Darcy"? Loki completely ignored Thor, whipped out a book from nowhere and started to read. Thor looked pleadingly towards Darcy and she rolled her eyes.

"Yo Magic would you mind putting your junk somewhere where it wouldn't bother people"? Darcy asked somewhat nicely. Loki ignored her too and continued reading his book, Darcy poked him in the shoulder and he caught her hand in a vice-like grip and threw it at her.

By now Jane, who was in a hurry was getting annoyed and asked Darcy if she could bear to sit on the case. Darcy grudgingly agreed and was about to sit down when Loki unexpectedly removed it so she could sit down. She stared at him and finally settled down as further as she could from him.

The ride back home was a tiring four hours. This was why Darcy and Jane split time back home and at the base. They'd spend four days at the base and the remaining three days at their three-bed home (Courtesy of SHIELD) . Darcy had been okay with the arrangements as long as she got her own room and no disturbance. Jane and Thor were to share a room which left one room all to Mr. Tall, Dark and Mysterious.

Darcy was sitting bored in the back when Jane announced they were stopping for gas and something to eat. They stopped at Joe's Diner and got a bite to eat except Loki who said he wasn't hungry. Whilst they were getting back in Jane pulled Darcy aside and gave her back her iPod. Darcy squealed. "Oh. My. God. What did Agent Cushion make you do for these"?

Jane grinned. "He said he'd do anything as long as that meant you stayed away from his work and I said he can start by giving back your iPod and for the last time Darcy his name is Coulson".

Darcy was too busy scrolling through her playlist to actually pay attention to what she Jane was saying. The last two hours' drive was rather uneventful, Loki finished his book and started another, Jane and Thor were engaged in mythical tales and their existence, Darcy accidently connected her iPod to the radio via Bluetooth and blasted on Linkin Park's New divide.

They got home by 6:00pm and Darcy was ready to faint, she wobbled out of the car and immediately went to unlock the front door and raced to her room. She heard voices downstairs and and vaguely heard Loki's room shut and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this fic all rights reserved to marvel) , I do however own the plot/theme for this story. If you find anyone using the plot or other details from this fic, please PM me or write it in an review. Enjoy!**

Darcy woke up feeling a bit more refreshed than usual. She stretched languidly and rolled over on her queen-size bed, her hand slapped the alarm clock and she read the digits: 9:42am. "Oh crap". Darcy scrambled out of bed, dragging a few pillows along with her and rushed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and picked a light purple button blouse with black skinnies with Converse white sneakers. After tying her hair into a neat ponytail, she ran downstairs for breakfast (or to see if breakfast still existed).

Darcy rubbed her hands in anticipation. "So what's it going to be today. Eggs, potatoes or-". She came to a halt. Jane and Thor were sitting at the table conversing and a box of Milo Cheerios and Poptarts lay empty on the side. Thor was the first to notice her and waved. "Good Morning Lady Darcy". "Morning Thor" Darcy shot him a lopsided grin and hurried over to Jane.

"What's for breakfast"? She asked cheerfully. Jane, who was chewing on her apple and writing notes in her diary, looked up at Darcy and blinked. "There is no breakfast because Thor and I decided we would have it at Liz's place, but he's still waiting for you-know-who to wake up. Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well you two can wait for that moron cause I'm headed out to meet Emma and hopefully snag some breakfast from Joe's.

Jane shrugged her shoulders and continued writing. Darcy took a kiwi and went to the table to join Thor. "Soo Thor how long are you two going to be staying here"? Thor paused for a second before answering. "That would depend entirely on the All-Father's decision for Loki's punishment, if Loki deems himself worthy enough then perhaps he will be shown mercy". Darcy pondered his answer before asking. "Thor do your parents really love Loki"? Thor's answer was immediate. "Of course they do"!

Darcy gave a small smile. "I don't mean to intrude or sound rude but…..I don't think they do".

Thor turned to fully face her. "And why would you say that"?

Darcy tossed her kiwi and took a huge bite out of it. "Trust and honesty. If your parents really trusted him, they would have been honest with him from the start, they wouldn't have hidden his true heritage and he wouldn't have been a neglected outcast in Ass-gas or where you come from".

"It's Asgard". Thor said absent-mindedly as he thought over what Darcy said. Loud footsteps sounded from the staircase and Thor looked up enthusiastically. Jane poked her head out of the kitchen. "Thor honey if you're done with those Cheerios, I need a bit of help here". Darcy smirked at Thor who grinned obliviously. "Honey huh? Just a day since you came and she's already calling you honey. Way to go there big guy Woot Woot". Jane called again this time only louder, Thor rushed off to help her with whatever she needed leaving Darcy alone in the sitting room.

The footsteps finally came to a halt and Darcy was hit with a wave of strong cologne and spice. She looked over her shoulder and sure enough, Loki sat cross-legged on one of their wooden chairs the strange book from yesterday still in his hand. For the first time since he came Darcy properly noted his appearance. He wore a loose light blue button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with black slacks and black dress shoes. His face was chiseled with sharp angular cheekbones and peridot green eyes. His over-all appearance didn't look like that of someone who had just recently tried to conquer a planet with alien forces.

"Too bad he's evil; he would have made one hell of a hot male model". Darcy muttered to herself as she picked up the remote and scrolled through the channels. She gave up after a minute of fruitless searching. It seemed that every channel had vowed to show pure shit all day long.

Jane and Thor came together out of the kitchen, with the former giggling like a school-girl. Darcy stood up and sent a few quick texts to someone and went towards the front door before she stepped out she called to Jane: "I'm leaving for Emma's I'll be back by 4:00pm".

"Okay, and fetch some Cheerios, milk and cookies on the way back, we're running out". Darcy saluted her "Aye-Aye Capitan". Smiling to at her antics, Jane shakes her head and leads Thor away to the garage. Darcy was about to leave when she saw that Loki was still sitting on the chair, eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. She bit her lip and decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask him if he would like to come with her.

Loki, even with eyes closed, sensed the mortal approaching. He laughed silently, perhaps she was here to offer pity. He didn't need that. He never did. He squeezed his eyes shut in order to concentrate at the task on hand. He was trying to reach inside, deep inside his very being. The source that made him. The madness. the torture, the cruelty. And worst of all.

The Pain

In the midst of this all, a hand clasped gently on his shoulder and his eyes shot open. He looked up and glared at the intruder through narrowed slits. She immediately removed her hand, as if she had just touched a poisonous snake. Loki almost smirked.

Darcy opened her mouth but nothing came out. The glare he was giving her was so strong that it could have frozen a frost giant over and over again. She contemplated whether or not to ask him or get the hell out and finally picked the former.

"Ummm I'm going to town, you wanna come with"? Darcy could've smacked herself for how lame that sounded but instead she decided not to make a fool out of herself more than she had.

Loki looked at her like she had just told him she had three heads. A part of him was confused and strangely happy that she thought of asking him and another part of him was infuriated that she had the nerve to approach him. Instead he listened to neither sides and stood up sneering at her.

"You mortals really are pathetic and so are your routinely activities, I could care less about joining you to your lowly trip to town and don't you dare touch me again with your filthy hands". Loki all but spat at her.

For a minute Darcy's mind couldn't comprehend what had taken place and when it did, shock took over. She hadn't been rude to him, heck she had just asked him if he would like to accompany her and if he didn't want to come he could have said so.

"If you didn't want to come you could have just said so moron". And Darcy spun on her heel and was out the door.

Loki rose an eyebrow. For a mortal she had a lot of nerve to talk to him like that. He watched her retreating form and settled back down in the chair; perhaps he shouldn't have been that rude to her. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. No. he was getting too soft.

He conjured another book and began to read.

**Ahhhh I have no idea how I managed to write this fic, it all came to me naturally (or unnaturally). I'd like to thank you wonderful people for reviewing this fic and giving me the courage to carry on writing it. I apologize if this chapter does/did not live up to your expectations. hopefully the next installment won't take long and will be better than this one :). Just keep reviewing so I know how you people want it to be. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome but please no flames.  
**

**xoxo**

**Imagineon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing. All rights to marvel. I only own the plot and theme for this story. Enjoy!**

Darcy huffed all the way to her. What the hell was wrong with him? She had felt a twinge of sympathy and this was he reacted? She yanked open the car door and got inside. According to Thor, the only hatred Loki harbored was against Odin and Thor. And unless Darcy hadn't grown a beard, gained 10 pounds muscle and long blonde hair, she wasn't Thor or Odin for that matter.

She drove for half an hour before she reached Emma's house. The two had brunch together and then headed out to the mall for some girl time. They were sitting at a coffee-shop when Darcy checked her watch and whistled, it was 5:15pm. "Wow! Looks like I'd better get going". She said her goodbyes to Emma and picked her shopping from Zara and left the mall.

Darcy had just made it to the interchange when she remembered Jane had asked her to fetch some milk, cookies and something else she couldn't remember. Ah! Cheerios. It seemed she would be making a lot of these trips in the future since they had Thor to hog up all food items from the kitchen. She made a U-turn and headed for the Park Centre Shopping mall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loki sighed in boredom as he chucked his current book into oblivion. He decided to do a little snooping and went upstairs to Darcy's room. He turned the door handle and found it locked. Clever girl, he mused, perhaps she knew he was going to try and toy with her things. No matter, he thought, and with a snap of his fingers the lock opened.

He stepped inside and was surprised to find it neat and tidy. Upon seeing Darcy for the first time, he had thought that she would be like those careless Midgardian teenagers. Her bed covers was green. He smirked. There was white side-table by the bed and two neat white French closet doors.

The only items lying about was the strange device iPod, with two white strings coming out of it. And a black and purple book, that looked like a journal.

He opted for the book and carefully picked it up. Upon further inspection, he found the book was locked with a heart-shaped padlock. He sighed in annoyance, what was so precious about a book that she had to keep that locked as well? Loki opened that too. He flipped through the pages in search for something interesting. He had almost reached the end when something caught his eye, there was neat writing and a picture stuck on the top.

Dear Diary

I have to do a class assignment today on Traits from Parents. Unfortunately it seems I haven't even got one trait from either of them! It's kinda strange right? I mean mom keeps telling me how I'm so much like her and on some occasions so does dad. I'm confused.

The picture on top was of a 13 year old Darcy, with glasses braces and freckles. Loki eyed the picture with amusement. If she looked a little funny now she looked hilarious back then. He turned to the next page. There was a longer note on that one; some of the words appeared to be smudged by some liquid or water. It read:

Dear, Dear, Dearest of all Diary

I know now why I'm nothing like my parents. I never was and never will be anything like them ever. I'm adopted. Did you know that? I am frikkin adopted! My par- Angie and James never told me this. They were waiting for ''the right time''. So I guess it all makes sense now, why they would always favor Lisa over me for all these years. I was never a part of them or this union they call a family. I can't stay here anymore. I've got to go. I'm leaving.

Loki immediately shut the book, an unreadable expression crossing his face. The mortal was adopted too. He got up and put the book aside. With a wave of his hand the room returned to its original state, as if he had never been there. He walked to the window and could faintly make out Thor and his lover's car in the distance coming towards the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Cheerios. Check. Milk. Check. Cookies. Check"! Darcy exclaimed as she maneuvered her cart through the aisles. She decided to do the weekly shopping too. It wasn't like she was going to come here every two days or something. She picked a milk tart from the bakery (for herself) and went to buy some vegetables and fruit. After the trolley was fully loaded, she headed to the cashier.

She didn't care much about the bill as her salary was anything but little. She stuffed $ 400 into the cashiers hand, smiled and took off, towing two carts behind her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jane kicked the car door open and jumped out the van, Thor right behind her. She rushed to the front door and fumbled with the lock. She stepped inside half-expecting Loki to jump out and kill her any second. Jane breathed a sigh a of relief when she saw Loki sitting cross-legged on the sofa flipping through the TV channel at an inhuman pace. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and marched to him.

She abruptly snatched the remote from his hands, set it down on the table and glared at him. Black elegant eyebrows rose at her unexpected behavior.

"Might I ask what I have done to cause you such anger"? He asked in a chillingly polite way.

Jane stood still a little confused at her own behavior. "What are you doing in front of the TV"? She asked lamely.

Loki stared at her incredulously. Was she serious?! But then again she was Thor's choice so she was bound to be daft. "I am trying to work out these strange mortal concepts of entertainment".

Jane huffed and looked from him to the TV, a 72 inch LED flat-screen. "Let's make one thing very VERY clear shall we? YOU are not welcome here in any circumstances and I'm only tolerating you because you're Thor's brother". Loki laughed bitterly. Ironic. How was it that every time he ended in and unfortunate situation Thor was in it one way or the other? He got to his feet and Jane cowered away a little, slightly intimidated by his tall frame.

He leaned down, so that his lips were almost touching her ears. "I never was and never will be Thor's brother. Ever!" He hissed into her ear. Jane looked back him, refusing to back down from his stare.

"That's what you think". And with that she turned on her heel and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaaand I'm back! Sorry for the delay people but I'm a little busy, what with finals and one thing and another. As always, all rights to marvel. I own the plot and theme for this story and no one is allowed to copy it. If you find a story similar to mine please write it in a review or PM me. Please Please review (no flames). Enjoy!**

Thump

Bang

Kick

Darcy sighed in frustration as she dumped the grocery bags in the trunk. With one final shove, she pushed inside the traitorous bag that dared fall out. She reached home at about 6:00pm. 'Oh great' She thought as she tip-toed towards the front door, she was about to turn the handle when she stopped. There was no light on in the door-way. Darcy frowned, Jane was extremely particular in making sure no lights were off in the evening.

She shrugged and opened the door anyways. Her shoes squeaked on the polished floor. A sudden white beam shone out of nowhere and Darcy screamed. Another scream, mirroring her own, followed and the light wavered a bit.

"You said you would be home by four". Jane's stern yet annoyed voice came through and Darcy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jane, my gawd, you almost scared me to death. Why is it so dark in here? You didn't on the lights"?

Jane sighed. "It's another power outage. I just called the City Power Board and they said it's gonna take a while".

Darcy's shoulders slumped. She was tired, dirty and pissed at a certain god and just when she had had enough of this BS, there was more.

"Alrighty then, I'm heading up to my room. Don't call me for dinner, I'm not hungry". Jane nodded. "Okay. Oh and did you fetch the items I asked you too"? Darcy rubbed her head sheepishly. "Yeah they're in the car, can't you get Thor to fetch them"? Jane smiled sympathetically and patted her back. "Sure thing you go rest". Darcy smiled gratefully and started up the stairs, she was almost half-way up when her knee hit something and there was a loud crash.

"Ow what the hell?!" She cursed as rubbed her now swollen knee; Damn Jane and her grating habit of putting decorations in the middle of nowhere. Jane's soft and cautious voice floated up.

"Hey ok? I heard a loud bang, did you hit something? Do you have a seizure? Should I call the ambulance"? Darcy would have laughed had her knee not been throbbing with pain. She poked her head through.

"Yeah I'm fine My knee….just hit one of your decoration pieces and now its swollen and your piece is broken or-".

Darcy didn't have time to finish. Jane exclaimed loudly and within moments was standing next to her examining the damage done to her precious turquoise china vase.

"Oh no, this was a gift from Professor Lee Ming in China. Do you have any idea how much this cost?!" Jane continued ranting and Darcy stared at her incredulously.

"Seriously Jane? Firstly I'm the one who's injured not your vase and secondly I don't care if it was a gift from Professor Pee-Pee, Ping-Pong or whatever". Darcy said.

More footsteps sounded and Thor appeared dragging an extremely pissed Loki behind him. The two blinked at the scene before them. Darcy was lying on the floor clutching her knee while Jane was looking worriedly at a turquoise vase.

"Jane, Loki and I heard a commotion -"Loki cut him short. "YOU heard a commotion". Thor ignored him and continued. "- are you hurt?" Jane squinted and looked up at him she picked up the flashlight and shone it towards the ceiling, illuminating the whole room and giving everyone a better view.

"Darcy tripped on my vase and broke it". Jane said sulkily. "Uhhh Hello? I am the one who's lying on the ground with a swollen knee". Darcy added.

Thor looked at her. "Are you hurt Lady Darcy"? Darcy managed a nod from her position; the swelling had now increased to a huge bulging ball out of her knee.

Thor knelt down to examine the damage. "It could be fractured-". Darcy screeched. "What!? No way!". From his side, Loki cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to him, Darcy narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You idiot, of course it is not fractured, such injuries occur during battle only". And he walked over to Darcy and put his hand on her knee. Darcy immediately jerked away from.

"Oh no you don't mister! After all the shit you pulled this morning, don't think for one minute I'm not mad at you".

Loki stopped and faced her, expression neutral. "Fine then we'll have it your way, you can sit here and try to determine what's wrong with your leg while I can go and read more books".

Darcy rose a eyebrow. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a girl on PMS..or worse. He was a royal jackass one minute and the next he was trying to help her like he cared what happened to her. She smirked, this would be a perfect example on his softness for mortals and Darcy would have fun using it against him. She blinked innocently.

"Alright fine. Treat it. But if your hand wanders anywhere else, I'm chopping them. Understood?". Loki's face remained impassive as he ignored her warning and examined her injury. His hands were cold and cold for Darcy, meant ticklish. Darcy fought the urge to laugh as he tapped the area.

"It is just an internal bruise. The swelling should reduce by tomorrow if given the right treatment". Darcy rolled her eyes. "Why are you acting cryptic? What is the "right treatment"?

Loki stared at her like she was the dumbest creature he had ever seen. "Ice". Was all he said before he left towards his room. Jane handed her a gauze and some ointment. "This should help better than ice". Darcy thanked her and limped to her own room. Jane and Thor could be heard picking up pieces of the shattered china vase and heading towards the sitting room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loki sat on his bed and gazed out the window. Why had he helped the mortal? She was an annoying woman, but then all women were annoying whether they be Midgardian or Asgardian. She had refused his help in the rudest way possible, (according to her behavior standards).

She was attractive by mortal standards, and maybe just maybe she could rival Asgard's bevy of beauties. Her glare had made him want to laugh. She had courage (he would give her that), courage and a fiery spark which gave of vibes that said no-attitude-excepted.

The thought made his lips twitch. The only female who ever had courage to talk to him like that was Sif. And though Loki would never admit it, the only reason he allowed the Goddess of War to treat him like that was because of his growing fondness towards her.

But then things had changed rather quickly between them. Thor had become more proud and ignorant than ever. None of the others noticed that change as much as Loki himself. Sif's growing fondness with the crown prince was slowly coming to light.

Loki, had at first dismissed such rumors. But then the biggest blow came when Sif confided in Loki himself about her love for Thor. Loki was felt betrayed but the feeling slowly dissipated when he realized that Sif never knew how he felt for her.

Loki swung his legs neatly up on to the soft mattress and crossed his hands behind his head as he continued thinking. His thoughts flitted to his mother. Yes she was the only one who held regard for as his mother. She had always been there for him during his times of anger, woe, remorse and guilt.

Having have had enough of depressing thoughts, he shifted and finally drifted to Darcy and her blue eyes before he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Darcy sighed in contentment as she dried her hair with the towel. Nothing helped like a long hot bath after a long hot day. Something clicked in her mind and she sat up straighter. Milk Tart. That was all Darcy needed to hear and she dashed down the stairs. Hearing loud voices she tip-toed over to the kitchen carefully. Thor and Jane were snuggling on the couch with Thor concentrating hard at the current weather report on Jane's smartphone

Darcy rummaged through the dark and finally came across the shopping and her prized possession. She grabbed the tart and dashed up the stairs again. She looked behind her to make sure no one had followed and her treat. A grin lit up her face as she dug in the first spoonful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, I do however OWN the plot designed for this fic. As usual PLEASE PLEASE review you have no idea how important your reviews are and how much they mean to me.**

**Special thanks to: RhizOneill and IHeartTFs94 , for reviewing almost every single chapter :) I love you guys. Anyways on with the story. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT! I updated this chapter and fixed a few mistakes pointed out to me by a fellow reviewer. 1) Darcy never got measles EVER before and this is the first time. 2) You must be wondering how cause most people are vaccinated right? (I am too) but for that you will just have to wait and find out. HINT:...Not telling :P.**

Golden rays shone brightly over the city and slowly spread until they were touching the window of one Darcy Lewis. Said girl groaned and pulled the covers more tightly over her head.

After many fruitless attempts at evading the sun, she threw the covers back with a scowl. Sitting up, she immediately clutched her throbbing head. Perhaps the idea of having a milk tart so late at night wasn't so good.

With a sigh and a huff, Darcy jumped of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. She checked the light switch and was pleased to know that the power had returned. She grabbed her toothbrush and paste and went in front of the mirror and dropped everything.

She stared at herself.

She let out a piercing scream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thor looked at Jane and then to his breakfast. He was seriously debating whether or not he should tell her. Perhaps he should wait…..or not. He closed his eyes as he thought over the possibilities and consequences of her answer. He finally decided to wait. Just a little more and then he could-

"Thor? Earth to Thor? Are you listening?" Jane waved a curious hand in front of his face.

Thor smiled slightly and batted her hand away. "Yes. You are telling me how to work this Midgardian device, the microwave."

Jane smiled sweetly and continued telling him how to heat meals and other beverages. She was taking safety precautions , in case she was gone for work someday and they had trouble with food.

Thor nodded politely and repeated her actions as she told him to press buttons and what they did. Jane shut the instruction manual and handed it to him.

"This is the instruction booklet. If you have any trouble operating it just look it up in here". Thor took it with curious eyes. Jane looked at him and wrung her hands nervously. Thor raised an eyebrow at her particular behavior.

"Is there something you wish to say Jane"? Jane shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. "Umm actually I just wanted to ask…..about us."

Deep down inside Thor's heart leapt into his throat. Was she going to say that they couldn't be together anymore? But instead he stood up and straightened himself. "Yes? You have my full attention". He said warmly.

Jane took a deep breath preparing herself. "I-".

A loud scream cut her off and she immediately recognized who it belonged to and ran towards the sound.

Darcy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Darcy stared, horror-struck at her face. It was covered with red spots. She barely heard the bathroom door open and close.

Jane's eyes widened as she stared at her best friend. "Oh my gosh Darcy! Are-Are those measles?". Darcy snapped out of her trance and turned to face Jane.

"Of course these are measles! What do they look like to you? Polka dots"?. Darcy snapped at her out of panic. Jane's expression softened.

"Hey it's okay they will last for a couple of days and then you'll be fine, just like last time". Jane said as she tried to calm down her friend.

Darcy took deep breaths. She hadn't had any disease like this since high school! What was she going to do now? SHEILD wouldn't understand her condition like Jane and Thor did and they probably wouldn't even let her take a sick leave so she would be doomed until the whole thing wore off.

Jane studied her carefully. She sure as hell didn't look sick and she didn't seem to have the symptoms either. What type of measles don't hurt or scratch? Darcy had told her that she had had measles once before in high school and she wasn't exactly fond of them (who is).

Behind the two women, Thor hastily called out: "Is everything alright with Darcy?" Darcy squealed and shut the door with a bang on Thor's bewildered face. She was still in her night clothes that consisted of one long shirt that just reached her thighs. Jane gently grasped her arm and seated her on a stool.

"Okay Darce. Here's the plan, I take you to the doctor and we get you checked up and find out how severe your condition is, afterwards we get back home and you are NOT allowed to leave bed until you get better which is kinda good because then your knee can heal too".

Darcy opened her to retort and shut it. As much as she hated to admit it Jane was right. She really needed all the rest she could get. Besides this also meant no more annoying encounters with the God of Mischief so all in all it was a win/win situation.

"Okay" She agreed. Jane looked at her in surprise, Darcy never agreed to anything unless…

"But I have a few conditions" Darcy finished smirking. "I knew that was coming" Jane remarked dryly. Darcy paid no attention and continued.

"Firstly, I will be allowed to eat anything and everything I want with NO ''ifs'' and ''buts''. Secondly…I want you to call SHIELD and tell them I'm sick and can't come as they listen to you more than me".

Jane thought for a moment before she nodded her head. Darcy blinked and then slid of the stool and went to the door. She pressed her ear to the door and waited to hear any signs of Thor and was relieved when she heard none. She opened the door and went straight to her bed with Jane right behind her.

"Okay I'm going to do a quick short check-up on you" Jane said as she seated herself on the corner of her bed. "Do you have an itchy throat?"

Darcy shook her head. "Not yet I don't but I think I will soon enough".

"Fever?"

"Slightly feverish"

"Sneezing?"

"Nope"

"Photophobia?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Sensitivity to light".

"Nope"

"Coryza?"

"English please"

"It's a runny nose"

"Nope I ain't got that yet"

Jane rose an eyebrow "Are you sure? I mean you don't even have half the symptoms". Darcy glared at her. "If you think that's going to make me feel better than it's not working". Darcy sniffed. "I don't remember if I'm vaccinated against measles or not".

Jane patted her leg. " Well you should be, unless of course given the circumstances when you were young. Anyways I'm going to call SHIELD or more specifically Maria and tell her you won't be able to come in for the next few days". Darcy nodded as she reached for the tissue box, the runny nose having started already.

As Jane left the room, Darcy threw her head back hard on the pillow. _Darn it! Why did this have to happen now?Things were going smoothly…okay that _was_ a lie. I have to go visit mom and dad next week. _Damn_ it_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thor followed Jane down the stairs, he was a little upset by the outburst as Jane was going to say something important about them. The thought itself made him want to jump for joy, Jane was an amazing person and he thought himself lucky to have her. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice Jane eyeing him with amusement. Thor chuckled.

"And what is it that has you so amused, my lady?" He asked playfully. Jane blushed.

"Thor how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Thor's grin widened as he pulled her by her arm, closer to him.

"Why shouldn't I?" His voice dropped to a whisper and Jane turned scarlet.

"Maybe because the mortal is nothing but a waste of time". Loki's crisp voice came floating through and the couple jumped apart, Jane mumbled an excuse to check up on Darcy and left the room . Thor turned to face his not-brother with an annoyed look.

"Brother, I have told you she is not a waste of time and I love her". Thor said sternly. Loki sauntered over to the breakfast table with a saucy look on his face. The look that Thor dreaded.

"Oh? And what if I tell you that she is a "mortal" and she has no chance of spending an eternity with you?" Loki said as an cruel smirk spread over his face. Thor's demeanor darkened.

"Take care of how you speak Loki! I will not tolerate you filling her head with lies about these things". Thor said as he clenched his coffee mug, perhaps a bit too hard. Loki just stared at him and then grinned.

"Oh Thor, you truly are naïve. Why would I need to say anything when you have already done all the damage you needed to do". Loki said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor narrowed his eyes at his younger sibling, well aware of what he was talking about. "How do you know all this? Where were you exactly when father and mother called me to the throne room "alone"?

Loki's only response was a smirk as he seated himself directly across Thor and helped himself to breakfast.

Thor continued to eye his brother with suspicion and shook his head. "I should have known better than to trust you brother, father made sure that you couldn't spy on us and yet you still managed…how?"

Loki looked at Thor as if he had confessed he was retarded. "How? Is that the best you can come up with? Surely Thor you of all people should know that I wasn't spending all this time in a prison cell for nothing".

Thor shook his head again and raised the mug to his lips, he couldn't help the small smile that threatened to break out on his lips. No matter what happened Loki would never change.

**A/N: Updates may not be so often as I've got finals these days. But don't worry, I will not be abandoning this fic any time soon. Please review and tell me what you thought of it (constructive criticism most welcome) and strictly NO FLAMES. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
